Double Fire
by DiwangDiwata
Summary: Shikamaru enjoys sex from two women, but in the end, he will have to choose between them, because life is not just about sex and shadows.
1. Chapter 1: Hot Night

**Double Fire** (Rated M)

This is my first attempt in writing a rated-M fan fic and this features my favorite couple, Shikamaru and Temari. Yeah, I was kind of horny when I wrote this. LOL. XD Still in progress...

---

"Hello, sir, how do you want it worked? Slower or faster?" Temari asked naughtily as he unzipped Nara's pants. She was kneeling down on the floor in front of him and her fingers carefully unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled it down to his knees. Her eyes grew wide when she saw in front of her Shika's hardness. She could tell it was quite big; the bulge was so obvious behind the white underwear. "Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't expect you to be like this…"

"I want it both, Temari. Slow and fast," he ordered as if he was a hokage commanding a servant. The sand nin smiled and removed the piece of clothing which kept the object of a heated woman's desire.

"Ohh…" she had it now a couple of inches away from her face. It was really big and hard enough to release the juice anytime. She felt both excited and nervous at the same time. She stared at it for a moment, unbelieving at what she saw: a nude and hard Shikamaru in front of her while she was still completely covered in her purple mini dress.

"Uh, Temari, are you okay?" he looked at her, puzzled at her trauma-like reaction. "Shall we start now?"

"I-I'm sorry. T-This is so scary," she said as she started to move her hands, caressing the seven inches hardness.

"It scares you? But you will enjoy it, believe me," Shika smiled. He touched her head and carefully directed it to move towards his crotch. Temari touched her lips to the head and she could feel the warmth and the strange sensation she felt when she allowed one-fourth of its length inside her mouth.

Shikamaru felt it become harder when Temari started to slide his dick in and out of her mouth. It was hot and there was a tingling sensation as her tongue glided on the skin of his manhood. It was her first time to do this and she appeared to be good with tongue play. It wasn't hard to do that anyway. Suddenly, he could feel the tongue movement in a faster pace, in and out, in and out. Then it slid down, tracing the seven inches length down to the couple of hanging balls beneath it. She was creative with her tongue techniques, he could tell. She even thought of exploring the underneath.

"A-ah…" it was all he could utter at the moment. The pleasure that this woman was giving to him was extraordinary. He could feel her teeth touching against his left gonad as she sucked at it like a lollipop. Due to too much sensation, he grabbed hold of her hair. He could feel his knees leading him down on the floor. The pleasure was making him weak. He was slowly going down on his knees then he carefully released her head from his abdomen.

Wanting to find a more comfortable position, he sat down his ass on the floor and leaned his back on the side of the bed. He spread his legs and led the girl's head down to his penis, and she gave him what he wanted.

Temari was enjoying the job herself. There was such a fantastic sensation she could get from sucking. From the balls she licked the length of the penis again, licking it hard then carefully slowing down. She was almost getting out of breath and yet she wanted to work on it more. She could hear Shikamaru moaning at such pleasure. She felt him grip her hair again which caused a little pain on her scalp but she never bothered.

"T-Temari…" Shikamaru felt that he was about to cum. He couldn't stop it and within seconds, white liquid which looked like Cetaphil spilt into the girl's mouth.

"Hahh…" Temari swallowed then tried to catch her breath. She had released herself from Shikamaru and had semen around her mouth and on her chin. Sweat was on her head and her hair was diseveled. Shikamaru looked at her, pleased.

"You're good," he said. He was slouched on the floor, quite tired from the oral session. He watched her as she moved some locks of hair from her face. He observed her from head to toe and she appeared to have lost her poise. She was sitting on the floor like a little girl, her legs a little wide apart from each other showing her panty. This made him hornier. He giggled at his observance.

"What's so funny?" she asked in an intimidating manner. She was still panting and wiping sweat from her neck.

"Come here," he said. "I'll show you something…"

"Huh?"

He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly like a kid hugging a teddy bear. Temari was surprised at such action and the more she was startled when she felt his nose rubbing against her cheek down to her neck. She felt his hand moved fast on her thigh and squeezed it, gently then turned into a hard one.

"Ow! Careful, you--!"

Shikamaru chuckled and had his hand reached what was beneath her skirt. He rubbed his palm on her panty then allowed his fingers slipped inside, reaching for the lips. He rubbed the outer lips then the inner until he reached the clitoris and gave it a nice smooth rubbing, slowly at first.

Temari moaned lowly and couldn't resist to spread her legs wide apart. She gave him full permission to play with her beneath the skirt. She felt his hand removed that bikini and the next thing she felt was a couple of fingers getting their way inside her vagina.

"A-ahh…" she wrapped her left arm around her neck trying to gain support so she wouldn't slide lying down on the floor. But Shikamaru wanted to explore her body more so he released himself from the embrace and laid her on the floor. He moved on top of her and began to unbutton her dress. He kissed her neck with such passion that it heated her more. He continued the kiss down to her bosom as he now undressed her, and his lips moved down to her tummy and licked her navel. She giggled at the ticklish sensation and it excited her more when she felt his lips slid down to her groin and on her thighs. Then his tongue trailed the way to the cave of her womanhood and licked both lips.

"Sh-shika-kun…" Temari took her turn in grasping on his hair when she felt his tongue played with her clit. It felt so good that she suddenly felt she was getting wet. It tickled her whole body when his tongue glided inside her and tried to reach the farthest part that it could. Shikamaru realized that she was nearing her orgasm and that she was now lubricated, it would be easier for him to get inside. So he positioned himself on her widely spread legs and carefully penetrated his penis inside her.

---

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Union of the Flesh

"Shikamaru..." Temari let out a moan as Shika thrusted forward. She could feel him inside which felt so indescribably pleasurable. She couldn't tell how far he had reached insider her. But the more she succumbed into the sensation when he started to move his hips in a slow circular manner. Then he started kissing her again as he was in union with her. Kissing her on her face, and on her lips. And she paid it with a passionate kiss until they were having their tongues strangle against each other.

Shikamaru could tell that she was getting the pleasure that she wanted. And yes, she did. They both reached their orgasm at the same time and laid flat on their backs.

"Oh my god, we did it on the floor!" Temari giggled when she realized it. She was expecting to have sex on the bed as it seemed to be the usual thing.

"Haha! It was good, wasn't it? Having it done on the floor," Shikamaru replied. He smiled at her; a relaxed smile. He was having pleasure studying the kunoichi's anatomy. "You know what, Temari, you are a hot babe. I wonder why you never fall for any shinobis in your country when you can just attract any guy with your assets."

"They aren't my type," she replied, looking at him. "Because you are who I want." She glanced at the ceiling then looked back at him. "And now I wonder, Shikamaru, is it only my appearance which attracts you?"

"Not really." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Temari rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so loved by the guy she had chosen to be with. And hopefully that would be forever.

---

"What's taking him so long?!" Ino whined as she and Choji waited for their Shikamaru on the training grounds.

'I know.' Choji smiled to himself. He knew everything about Shikamaru. They were best friends and he had always been his trusted confidant. He munched on his chips as he stared at Ino, whose eyebrows now met each other. He understood why; they had been waiting for him for almost an hour.

"Ino, let me ask you something," he began. His serious start caught her attention.

"What? Is that supposed to be a serious question?" she asked, raising one brow.

"Yeah, sort of. If you would consider it to be." He tossed some chips in his mouth. "Who would you choose between the two? Sasuke or Shikamaru?"

"Huh?" Ino was startled at his question. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Just answer me."

"Okay. I like Sasuke, you know that. But it seems that Sakura wouldn't let him go. And Shikamaru has been close to me..."

"And so, who would you choose?"

"Hey!" The conversation was interrupted by an approaching voice. They turned and saw the Nara guy. He was wearing his chuunin vest and had his hands in his pockets. "What's up? Sorry for having you wait for so long."

"Oh well, it's not new anyway. Why are you so late, Shikamaru-kun?" Ino asked, walking toward him.

"Nothing. I woke up late." He answered casually. He caught Choji's wink at him but never bothered about it so that Ino wouldn't notice. "So, what do we have today?"

"Asuma-sensei said that we are going on a trip. Like a vacation trip." Choji said.

"Yeah! Don't you think that would be so cool? It's somewhere in the Water Country," Ino announced excitedly. "And we're all gonna swim and I'm gonna see you in your trunks, Shika-kun!" She giggled when she imagined that.

"Gulp. You're a pervert, Ino!" Choji blurted out.

"Pervert...?!" she placed her hands on her waist and glared at him. "Hmp!"

"Oh come on, stop it, you two." Shikamaru sat on the ground beside Choji then stared at the sky. "I feel like I don't want to go on vacation there."

"Wha--?! Don't say that, Shikamaru! You're coming with us! We're supposed to be complete as a team!" Ino could not believe what he said. She wanted him to come-- and have a good time with him not only as a team mate but as a special somebody.

_Pictures of the scenes last night played on his mind as he stared at the clouds. As the clouds are beautiful and so was the hot night with the sand kunoichi. He liked her so much: she was brave and smart. But sometimes she could be so harsh. But despite that, he was still attracted to her and he just couldn't find the reason why it was her that he wanted when there were other courageous girls out there._

But Temari was unique. It started in the Chuunin Finals and everything was history.

"Hoy! Shikamaru, what's happening to you? You seem so absent-minded," Ino poked her mate at the cheek. She stared at his face and notice something: a couple of small scratches. One on his forehead and the other on the cheek near the ear. She wondered where he got all that.

---TO BE CONTINUED...When I checked my mail this morning and I'm in the office right now, and saw three reviews on this story, I immediately wrote the second chapter! Now I'm supposed to work on my projects heehee. Now time to go before anyone sees me writing perverted stuffs. hehehe!!! lol! 


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Control

Ino was looking after her family's flower shop and already got bored with just sitting down there at the counter. There were not so many customers recently and she was anticipating the vacation at the Water Country. She wished that Sasuke would be there but she knew it would be all left to her wish list.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by that familiar squeaky female voice. She stood from the counter and walked over the threshold and looked out.

"Oh..." it was all that she could say when she saw Sakura gripping on Sasuke's arm. Sakura definitely looked like she had Sasuke all for herself. Since when? Ino didn't want to believe at her sight and she knew she was thinking wrong: Sasuke still had his face of a frown. He could not be like that if he had a girlfriend, right?

But despite all that convincing thoughts she said to herself, she still felt a shot of jealousy. Her rival for love could get closer to Sasuke and she could not. Sakura could hold on Sasuke's arm and she could only stare.

Ino bit her lip and walked back to the counter. She had let them passed by the store without greeting them. They never bothered to enter the store anyway.

An hour had passed and Ino was still at the counter, looking like a statue due to her deep thoughts. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. Why didn't she has that something? All she wanted was to be loved.

A few knocks on the door was heard which startled her from her thoughts. She forgot her sorrow when she saw Nara Shikamaru entered. She stepped out of the counter and approached him as he checked on the pots of flowers.

"Hey, what takes you here?" she asked, smiling.

"Umm, I want to buy some flowers," he replied, still looking on the variety of flowers, as if analyzing them.

"That's so sweet. For who?" she asked, wondering.' Who could be that special girl?'

But he just smiled at her. "I want the tulips."

"Sure. How do you want it prepared?"

'I want the whole pot of tulips."

"Oh..." she picked up a pot of tulips and placed it on the counter to wrap the pot with the store's designed paper wrapping. "Shikamaru..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing... I don't know..." she said. This drove Shikamaru into questioning why she had become so weird all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you? You act so weird, Ino," he said as he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It seemed to be the sweetest thing that he had done for Ino.

"I know. I'm acting so strange. It's just that... I'm empty," she said as she finished wrapping the pot. She bowed her head down, her long bangs hiding half of her face.

"What? Come on, tell me. Maybe I could help you..." he offered sincerely as she was his team mate and they were friends after all.

"Embrace me, Shikamaru, then kiss me..."

"Wha--?" He wouldn't want to do it but he was shocked when his body moved to what Ino wanted him to do. The next thing he realized, he was kissing Ino, as passionate as how he did it to Temari on the past night. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He had the idea that Ino used her Shintenshin No Jutsu on him. What a clever girl. She didn't have to seduce him but to have him perform right away.

Ino regained her consciousness and had Shikamaru locked in her arms. Her hands crawled to his shoulders and started to remove his chuunin vest and his net shirt and caressed his chest as they kissed hard. She rubbed her front on his crotch, wanting to give him a hard on. And she succeeded as she felt him starting to get so hard. She enjoyed it so much that she pinned him down on the wall and kissed him all over his neck.

"Ino... s-stop it..." he moaned. His mind wanted to stop all of it but his body seemed to enjoy it. It seemed to be that the jutsu worked on him had drove him to his lust. Then he felt Ino's hands removing his pants. They moved in such speed that he was nude all of a sudden and she started to work her way on his penis.

"Ino, we might get caught here! The door is open..." he said, grasping on her hair. Blow jobs seemed to be one of the best plays for him. It could get him down to his knees with so much pleasure.

"It's all right, Shika-kun. It's fun being caught like this, heehee..." she giggled. It drove her to be even more excited, the fact that there were having sex in the store and people might come inside anytime. She led him on the floor and laid on top of him. Bossy as she was, she enjoyed being the seme at this moment.

---

TO BE CONTINUED...

thanks for all the reviews! yeah, this is supposed to be sex only. but i thought putting some plot would be better! i wrote this 3rd chapter in the office again just this morning. you just don't know how i typed in a hurry so i could finish one chapter before 9 am so that no one would see me writing this!!! hehe!!!!

by the way, looks like ino as seme would be exciting! i'll continue writing tonight!


	4. Chapter 4: Is It Goodbye?

They were at the peak of their pleasure when footsteps approached the open door. Ino could already sense it but she didn't care. She had Shikamaru inside of her and she wanted him to come and spill everything inside. She wanted it-- but sex could have been hotter if it's Sasuke. And she pictured in her mind Sasuke making love to her.

"Ino, I'm about to--" Shikamaru held on tight to her waist as he could feel himself coming. And so was the person who owned the footsteps they just heard.

"Hello, I'd like to..." a familiar woman's voice made them stopped. Still linked to each other, they looked at the visitor and saw the sand kunoichi, stunned at the scene. Her mouth gaped as she saw Shikamaru beneath that familiar blonde girl. "Shi-shika-kun..." She couldn't believe it. Last night, Shikamaru was making love to her and she thought that it was more than just sex. But now, right in front of her, he was making love to another woman. Her eyes began to water. She wanted to scream and hit them with her fan but she just couldn't. She felt so weak at such sight, she just wanted to fade away.

"Hi, Temari-san!" Ino greeted her mischievously and showed her grinding hips with Shikamaru. "Anything I can do for you? Flowers for whom?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys..." Temari turned her back and started to move towards the door.

"Temari!" Shikamaru called loudly as he struggled out of Ino's hold. "Ino, let go of me!" And Ino did. She got up and dressed herself, went to the counter and acted as if nothing really happened.

"What's with you, Shikamaru? Why so bothered with Temari?" she asked, intrigued at the guy's reaction.

But it seemed like he didn't hear her at all. He dressed up so quickly and ran after Temari. Ino was left alone again in the store.

---

"Temari! Temari!" Shikamaru was screaming like a mad man on the street. Temari was a few meters away, walking so slowly like a sick little girl. And yes, she was after all that she had witnessed. She felt like losing her sanity. She just walked straight ahead, not knowing where to go. She didn't even hear Shikamaru calling her. All she could hear was the wind, blowing to her cheeks moist from tears and going past her ears, singing her songs of agony.

Suddenly, Shikamaru blocked her way and she was awakened by her absent-mindedness. This time, her teary eyes turned to a fierce stare like wanting to eat him alive.

"You, bastard! You fooled me! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at his face. Shikamaru didn't move. He understood her actions. It was his fault. And he was now waiting to be hit by her fan or be slashed by the strong winds that she would create when she opened her fan. But he expected wrong. Temari never opened her fan, neither she touched it. She just stared at him, eye to eye, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I didn't expect this, Shikamaru. I guess we're over now."

"Temari... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"As if I would believe when I saw you two... right in front of my eyes! Fucking each other!"

"No! Please, listen... it was Ino... she started it... believe me..." he touched her shoulders and shook her.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you dare touch me! Even if Ino started it all, why did you continue it? You could have resisted it, but you didn't, which means only one thing: you enjoyed your sex with her!"

_'You're right,'_ he thought. He could have resisted it, or countered the action right after Ino took back the jutsu.

"This is the last time we see each other, Shikamaru. Bye," she said with a stern voice and walked away. He watched her disappeared in a corner. It was hopeless. Temari wouldn't forgive him. Maybe he could just make up to her another time when she would be calm enough to be convinced.

---

okay, so it's the usual confrontation of girl and boy. and next should be what? girl confronts girl? who knows?


	5. Chapter 5: Lovers' Instincts

A couple of months had passed and so were sixty days of silence and distance, heartbreak and depression for Shikamaru and Temari. Temari had returned to Suna and Shikamaru had never heard any news about her since then. He didn't even have the chance to say or hug her goodbye, or even explain everything to her about the damned day in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He had grown so silent and started to hate staring at the clouds. He just wanted to keep himself busy and that made Choji wonder why he suddenly neglected his habit of lazying around and staring at the sky. But the truth is, he was just busying himself so that he might forget Temari.

One Friday afternoon, Choji invited Shikamaru to the place where they usually watch the clouds. Shika didn't turn down the offer and agreed to come with him, in fact, he really wanted to confess to him what had been happening to him. He couldn't take it anymore. He thought he would just die anytime because of romantic pain.

"Ow. So Ino started all that. I knew it. She wouldn't do anything good. She's such a rascal." Choji said, as he munched his chips.

"It was my fault, too. I allowed it to happen. And now everything's gone. Temari's gone..." there was misery in Shikamaru's voice. Choji could sense that his friend had been in so much pain, and he wished he could do something to have him win back Temari's heart.

"Maybe you could arrange a visit to Suna and make up to her. I'll come with you if you want," he suggested, smiling. Shika smiled back, but he seemed lacking in strength in facing her. But he tried to convince himself that it could be the only possible way he could reach her.

"I wonder if she still remembers me..." Shikamaru stared at the clouds this time, hoping that the clouds would spell YES.

---

"What's happening to you?!" Kankuro asked, worried about his sister who had been experiencing series of nausea.

"I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me-- ulp!" Temari tried to let out that something which sickened her stomach. She hated this feeling. She wasn't really sure why it was happening to her, but it suddenly scared her to think that she hadn't had her menstruation for almost two months. She didn't want to admit it, but at the back of her mind, she had the idea that she could be pregnant.

"How could we not be worried? You've been acting so weird recently. What's up with you, huh?!"

"I don't know! Will you just shut up? I want silence!" she shot back as she wiped her mouth with a towel. Her mood had been in a swing lately which made her brothers even more worried. "I'm going to my room. I want to rest."

"O-okay..." Kankuro just said and watched her went upstairs. "Temari's so weird. I wonder what's wrong with her. She had been so moody. And she has been so choosy with food. And yet, she eats a lot! What do you think, Gaara?"

"I don't know. She must be keeping some secrets," Gaara replied.

---

"Shikamaru..." Temari called in a low voice as she caressed her tummy. She smiled at the idea of having a baby. She had forgotten everything-- everything that happened on that certain day in Konoha and even her anger at him. She knew it would be useless to hold a grudge and that would only kill her instantly. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to see him. She started to miss him. Then, she wondered if he still loves her, or he had taken Ino in exchange for her permanently.

"Maybe not..." she said, erasing such thought. Then she came up with an idea. "I want to see him! Even if he doesn't accept me... everything's okay to me now. I'm okay now."

She prepared her things and set herself up for Konoha.

---

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Tell Me You're Gone!

"Gaara-sama! We can't find Temari-san! Not around Suna!" the servants declared to Gaara who was looking out of the terrace. They had been looking for almost 48 hours and not even a trace of Temari was found.

"Where the hell could she be?! Why is Temari getting stubborn these days? She wasn't like this before," Kankuro grumbled.

"Hmm... I think she went somewhere and she didn't want you guys to know where," Baki assumed, his fingers rubbing his chin. "It could be... personal."

"Huh?" the brothers looked at him, waiting for his next words to reveal.

"Is Temari having some sort of relationship with someone?" the middle-aged jounin asked, trying to connect what he might be thinking about the situation.

"Well, I'm not sure, but she seems interested with that shadow guy from Konoha," the puppeteer replied.

"Ah. Nara Shikamaru," Gaara uttered. "What makes you think so, Kankuro?"

"Didn't you notice when we were there in Konoha? There's something between them."

"I thought he finds women troublesome, well, that's according to Naruto's story," Gaara crossed his arms and looked at his brother. He didn't really care if Temari was having a relationship with Shikamaru, but he was worried with his sister's actions and behavior recently.

"Whatever. Let's just find her. Come what may!" Kankuro announced and walked out of the hall.

---

"Geez. I'm so tired..." Temari panted as she slowed down walking along the thick forest in the Fire Country. She had been walking for almost two days and she seemed so hungrier than ever. She had no food left for she had eaten everything yesteday during a couple of breaks, and she had drank up all her reserved water as she crossed the desert to the forest. She just wished she could find some place, generous enough to give her food.

"No more breaks now," she said to herself as she continued to walk, almost limping at every step. She just wanted to reach the hidden village and rent a place to stay. But then her legs felt so weak and fell down on her knees. She balanced herself, both hands on the ground. She tried to stand up but she could not even take a step, so she just sat down on the ground and leaned her back against a tree.

"W-What's happening to me?" she felt so helpless, being alone in a forest like this. And the shade produced by the trees made the day appear dim, and the sound of the crickets only made her feel creepy. "H-help me..." Then, everything went black.

---

"Ow! The heat makes me hungrier than ever!" Choji complained as he staggered along the desert with Shikamaru.

"Me too. But I think we're almost near Suna. I could see the towers now," Shikamaru said, trying to calm his friend. He felt so full of hope upon seeing the outlines of the Hidden Village of Sand in the horizon.

"How are you going to say everything, Shikamaru? We're going to be met by her scary brother, Gaara. I hope nobody gets upset."

"Come on. Don't think about Gaara that way. He has changed since his encounter with Naruto."

"Oh really? Well, that's good. And he should be. 'Cause he's already the Kazekage..."

"Hey, we're here." The two guys were some five meters away from the village gate when they noticed something weird happening. Some sand ninjas were gathered at the gate, all turned to a jounin who was giving them instructions. Then, the instructed ninjas disappeared one by one in a hurry. With that, Shikamaru suddenly felt that something might have happened.

"Nara Shikamaru?" a familiar male voice called over. Shikamaru turned and saw the puppeteer Kankuro a few steps away from him.

"Kankuro, I came here to see..."

"Temari?" Kankuro finished the statement for him. He appeared so intimidating behind that kabuki get-up. Choji just watched them, and observed what was going on.

"Yeah..."

"I thought you knew something about what's happening to her..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Temari's gone. She went away without any word. We never know why. We've been searching for her for almost two days around Suna but we can't find her. We thought she went to Konoha..."

"No way." That's all Shikamaru could say. He was stunned at the news and he felt the urge to move and find her right away. For a moment they were covered in silence as if they were in deep thought. But Kankuro broke this silence of worry as he invited the two Leaf ninjas into the house.

---

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Set!

Shikamaru, Choji and the two Sand brothers started to search for Temari. The brothers told Shikamaru what they had observed of their sister and the strange behavior of mood swings and nausea, but he couldn't really come to conclusions about women's behavior.

"That's troublesome," he muttered, but despite that, he still wanted to find the kunoichi. "Where could she be?"

"Ah! I think some friends could help us find her," Choji said, smiling. "Why not have Kiba come with us, or Neji or Hinata, or Shino?"

"This would be another mission to request from Tsunade-sama then. Yeah, I think that would be a big help to us."

"Yeah, hope we could find her as soon as possible before something happens to her," Kankuro said worriedly.

---

"Hnn... w-where am I?" Temari was surprised to see herself lying on a comfy bed instead of the hard ground where she collapsed a few hours ago. She looked around and saw decorated walls and fine wooden furnitures around. The place was silent and there was a ray of light coming through the half-opened window.

"Good you're awake," a male stranger said. He was wearing an all gray get-up: loose shirt and pants, and a pair of ninja sandals. With that, Temari thought that he could be a shinobi. But he wasn't wearing any forehead protector so she could not tell from what shinobi nation he belongs.

"Thanks for bringing me here, sir. I'm Temari from the Sand..." she said as she helped herself get up from the bed.

"I know. You've been known to be a wind wielder," the man smiled. He sounded so calm and kind. "By the way, I'm Kiro, and you're here in Iwa Gakure."

"The Rock Village?" she was surprised, that's quite far from Suna but somehow nearer to Konoha.

"Hai. I was passing through the forest in Konoha when I saw you unconscious on the ground, so I thought that I need to tend to you. It's dangerous for a woman like you to be alone unconscious in such a place."

"Arigato, Kiro-san." Suddenly, she felt the craving for food. "O-oh..."

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Err... I-I'm hungry..." she replied, feeling embarrassed at her situation.

"It's okay. Please, come, I've prepared something for you," he said, leading her to the dining room.

"Kiro-san, thanks for taking care of me although you never really know me," Temari said as she helped herself with the food. She never imagined that food in Iwagakure could be so good.

"No problem, Temari-san. That's our responsibility to each other." He smiled as he watched her ate. But something bothered him when he observed that she had eaten too much compared to other women. "Looks like you really eat a lot, eh?" He chuckled.

"Huh?" the girl felt embarrassed and paused. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I always feel so hungry these days. I don't know why. Plus, I often get nauseated..."

"Hmm..." he narrowed his eyes on her as if studying her. "Maybe you need to see a medical ninja and you can rely on me about that." He smiled.

"Really? You mean, you're a medic?"

"Yes."

"But why don't you wear your forehead protector?"

"Oh, it's attached to my jacket. I only wear my jacket when I go out of the house."

"O-okay..."

---

"You mean, Temari went away without you guys knowing?" Tsunade asked the young ninjas before her. "Hmm..."

She asked several questions, trying to obtain enough information about the incident and Temari. But there was lack of information about the kunoichi and she just decided to have a group of three leaf ninjas accompany the sand nins.

"Only five of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, why not? I will send reinforcements if you need them. As of now, you go search for Temari-san!"

"Hai!"

The young nins proceeded outside of the Hokage's office.

"So it's the four of us, then we'll have Kiba with us." Shikamaru said as they walked along the corridors and out of the Hokage's house.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto called, immediately catching Shikamaru's attention. He was coming towards them with Kiba and Akamaru. "I'm coming with you!!!"

"Eh? But Tsunade-sama said only three from Konoha..." Choji said.

"I asked her about it and she agreed right away." The big Naruto grin appeared on his face.

"Well, that's all. Let's go and search for Temari-san!!!" Kiba announced excitedly as he tapped Kankuro and Gaara on their shoulders.

"Yeah..." Kankuro just said.

---

TO BE CONTINUED! I'm in the office right now! Though I really want to proceed writing the story, I have to stop it and switch back to my work! Go, go before my boss sees me! Yikes!


	8. Chapter 8: Searching For Temari

"W-What--?!" Temari's eyes grew big with the declaration of Kiro. Now it was confirmed. What she expected about her condition was correct after all. She's two months pregnant with Nara's child.

"Yes, Temari-san. I think you should be happy about that. Who's the lucky father-to-be anyway? I didn't know that one of the great sand siblings has gotten married," Kiro said as he kept his medical apparatus in a black leather bag.

The kunoichi turned silent, thoughts of Shikamaru came to her mind. "No, I am not yet married," she declared monotonously. She knew that it was a disgrace for an unmarried woman to get pregnant.

"Oh," Kiro uttered. He felt sorry for her upon seeing how sad her face has turned to. "Anyway, I recommend that you avoid stressful activities and thoughts and eat more nutritious food. You should avoid dangerous missions now that you're carrying a life there in your tummy." He giggled and Temari smiled.

"Thank you, Kiro-san. But I think I should proceed to my journey," she said as she stood up and bowed courteously before him.

"Ah, I see. Just be careful." He said and led her to the door. Temari waved goodbye and walked, heading back to Konoha.

---

"Byakugan!"

"What do you see, Neji?" Shikamaru asked to his comrade as they jumped above trees, searching for the sand kunoichi.

"I don't find her anywhere," Neji said as he moved his head and looked through his monochromatic x-ray vision.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Akamaru must have found her scent!" Kiba shouted as he headed to his dog who was seven meters away from him. The others followed him and they saw Akamaru sniffing on an empty ground beside a huge shady tree.

"Arf! Arf!" the dog barked again.

"Ah! Temari-san was here!" Kiba interpreted the barks.

"But where could she be right now?" Kankuro asked as his eyes followed the dog who had started walking a straight path away from them. It was sniffing on the ground as it walked along and the boys started to follow him. But soon they realized that they had been walking for several minutes now, seemed like almost an hour, and the ambiance was changing from a forest to a rocky mountain with lesser trees and plants.

"Hey, where is Akamaru taking us?!" Naruto demanded in his usual high pitched tone.

"Akamaru must have found where Temari is..." Kiba explained.

"But we have been walking for so long and I'm getting tired," Choji grumbled. This time he wasn't eating potato chips.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked around, his monochromatic vision surfed through rocky mountains and villages and houses, then turned back to full color. "I still can't find her."

"Shikamaru. What plans do you have there?" Gaara finally allowed his voice to be heard. He had been silent since they entered Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru scratched his head. He hated the question because he never really formulated a plan. He really had no idea where Temari could be and it seemed to be the most troublesome mission that he ever involved himself with. But Temari was somebody to him and he wanted to find her in any way he could.

But as a man, Shikamaru wouldn't allow to be embarrassed so he quickly made up a plan to give to Gaara. "We're heading back to Konoha." He announced, as he glanced at Akamaru who had stopped in one spot and faced back to the direction of Konoha. _'Good, Akamaru,'_ he thought. He knew through the dog's actions that the person they were looking for was in Konoha, or _already_ in Konoha.

"What?! Then why the hell did your dog lead us here?! You mean, we came here for nothing?!" Naruto whined. The other guys were surprised at the chuunin's decision too.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked and gestured towards the direction to the Fire Country.

"Yeah, we're going back," Kiba confirmed.

"See? Temari must be in Konoha." Shikamaru said and led the others to the hidden village of the Leaf.

---

"Ahh... the onsen here in Konoha is so good..." Temari closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth of the water on her skin. She just arrived in Konoha an hour ago and found a nice dormitory to stay for a short while. Fortunately, the place had a hot spring and she decided to relax before she go searching for Shikamaru.

Thirty minutes later, Temari got up and prepared herself to rest in her room. As she laid on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and pictured Shikamaru on her mind.

"Shika-kun, how will you react if I tell you about this?" she whispered as she caressed her tummy. Suddenly she remembered her brothers, who she knew were in Suna. "They must have been looking for me. But I can't tell them about everything right now. They might get angry at Shikamaru..."

---

Naruto was gobbling up two bowls of ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen. Choji was at his side, eating potato chips. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara were all seated on the seats next to him. All were looking empty. It was already dusk and they went back with their mission unaccomplished. They had went around Konoha and still didn't find Temari. Akamaru and Kiba's sense of smell must have missed something.

"Choji, why don't you eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked with strands of noodles hanging from his mouth.

"I want barbecue," Choji said sternly.

"Then we'll go have barbecue afterwards. Your treat. Hehe."

"I won't pay for you, Naruto."

"Agh! What shall we do? We still can't find her..." Kankuro whined.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice humming a tune. It was approaching to their direction. They all stopped and listened carefully as the voice came nearer. Then Akamaru barked. And lo, and behold, they came face to face with...

TEMARI!

All eyes were wide. "What?! You mean you were just here?!!" The boys chorus except for Gaara. And Temari, too, was stunned when she saw her brothers with the Leaf ninjas.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" she asked to both of them.

"Looking for you. And back to you, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked, his voice stern as ever.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! Next chapter might be the revelation of the Tema-Shika secrets! Aww! 


	9. Chapter 9: The TemaShika Secrets

Temari could not speak for a moment. She didn't expect this. And she didn't want to tell her brothers about everything right now-- not here in front of everybody. She looked at Shikamaru who was also looking at her with a worried face. He appeared waiting for her response.

"I can't tell you guys here. It's a private matter..." she said calmly. Then she turned to the counter and ordered for some ramen-to-go. As soon as she took her order, she gestured her brothers and Shikamaru to come with her to the dormitory. Naruto, Choji, Neji and Kiba were left behind at the Ichiraku Ramen but they understood why.

"Ah. So that's it," Choji said as he watched the sand nins and Shikamaru walked away.

"What do you mean? You know something?!" Naruto asked, clicking his chopsticks together.

"Sort of a relationship between the two." Choji admitted vaguely. He told them despite of it being a secret betweem him and his best friend. These guys would find out soon anyway, and now he anticipated something more serious happening to Shikamaru and Temari.

---

"I'm sorry if I had to go away in such a manner," Temari apologized to his brothers, who were sitting on the couch opposite her. "It really caused you guys some trouble." She looked at them, who were remaining calm and attentive to her as she spoke.

"I'm just afraid to tell you guys the truth... that I'm..." She turned to Shikamaru, who was also silent and staring at her. "I just wanted to see you!" She finally said, almost stammering. The brothers looked at Shikamaru with surprise and in their minds they confirmed that Baki's guess was right.

"T-Temari..." was all Shikamaru could say. Temari still had feelings for him after all. _'She must have forgiven me...' _He rejoiced in his thoughts now that he found out that the girl wasn't mad at him anymore.

"And you guys should know, I met a medic ninja from Iwa and I've learned that I'm two months pregnant," she declared in the usual Temari's intimidating tone.

"What?!" "No way!" The brothers exchanged glances from her to the leaf ninja.

"Err, you mean...?" Shikamaru couldn't believe it. His heart pounded against his chest and small sweat drops began to form on his forehead.

"Yes, you. That's right," Temari said, knowing what the guy meant.

"What should happen now?" Kankuro asked, still unbelievable at his sister's revelations.

"What's supposed to happen? Baki should know," Gaara said. "Two villages are caught up in this situation."

Silence. The four of them were just staring at each other until Gaara broke the ice.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" He asked Temari and Shikamaru in an authoritative manner.

"You're going to live with me," Shikamaru said to Temari.

"What?! You're going to live in Suna with me," Temari said, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm the guy, so I should handle the family and everything, so you'll live in Konoha with me." The girl's ears heated at this.

"No way! I'm the woman and you should follow my request! We're going to live in Suna." The sand brothers just watched them, totally amused.

"Hmp. If you want, you can go back to Suna, and I'll stay here in Konoha. I'll just visit you there from time to time," Shikamaru said, mocking the girl.

"That's stupid. With that suggestion, you're no good as a husband," she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"We're not yet married anyway," he shot back.

"Hmp!" Temari didn't bother to reply. Okay, she admitted she lost it. Shikamaru was intelligent enough to beat her in that conversation.

"You guys are funny," Kankuro remarked.

---

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he approached Shikamaru and Choji at the training grounds that afternoon.

"It was troublesome, really," Shikamaru said, worriedly. "I'm going to be a father."

"Whaaat?!" the orange-clad guy was startled at this. Then he chuckled. "Aren't you glad about it? That's so cool for you!"

"More responsibilities now, aside from being a chuunin," he said.

"It's all right, Shikamaru. I can go babysit for your kid if you and Temari-san would need help," Choji said, tossing chips into his mouth.

"That's nice. Thanks."

---

"What do you think I should do?" Temari asked his brothers. She was eating ramen now because she gets hungry most of the time. Her brothers were eating with her and they were now planning about the situation.

"I think you should just go live with him here in Konoha," Gaara said. "You know the old men, the council. They are so discriminating with foreign shinobis. Living in Suna with Shikamaru might only cause trouble to your family."

"Hmm..." Temari swallowed her noodle. "Yeah... I think you're right...what about Baki? He should know this. Suna should recognize this fact. I'll go back to Suna to settle things out."

"Okay. That's good. When are you planning to go back? We should at least send a message to inform them that you're all right," Kankuro said.

"Next week. I still have to talk to Shikamaru about us and the plans, you know," she said.

"All right."

---

TO BE CONTINUED... Next chapter: Marriage Plan!


	10. Chapter 10: Marriage Plans

At the living room in the Nara's house, everything appeared quiet that afternoon, even the two ninjas who were supposed to make plans for their future, specifically, that conjugal relationship that they will have to enter soon. They were just staring at each other, lips closed, as if they were just conversing through their minds, until Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, came in through the front door, exhausted from the travel he had with Akimichi Chouza.

"Hey, father," Shikamaru called. He was quite worried upon seeing him, thinking of how to start telling him about him and Temari.

"Oi..." Shikaku replied. He saw Temari, who was looking at him with a smile. "You're from the sand, I see. Hmm... what do we have here?"

"Actually, I really need to talk to you. I mean, we need to talk to you..." the young Nara said. He gestured his father to come sit down beside them.

"This seems so serious." The aged man sat down beside his son. He looked at the two young ninjas and waited for his son to start.

"In fact, yes. This is a serious matter. We're getting married..." Shikamaru said directly to the point. He anticipated his father's reaction. Shikaku was startled.

"What? How come so early at this age? You still have so much ahead of you, guys..."

"We're gonna be parents soon, father. And you'll have your grandchild in the next seven months," his son replied courteously.

"Oh..."

"Yes, Shikaku-san," Temari replied, smiling sweetly.

"Okay. I guess, that's it. You've grown up a lot, son. I'll just respect your decisions. I just wish the best for you and Temari," Shikaku said as he touched their hands. The two young nins smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, father."

"Thank you, Shikaku-san."

---

"Gaara suggests that we live here in Konoha so as to be safe from the intrigues from the elders," Temari said as she packed her things, preparing to leave for Suna. Shikamaru was sitting on the bed in the room she rented for her stay. He was watching her collect her stuffs, and then took the girl's fan on his lap. He smiled at the girl's statement, knowing that he would not have to leave Konoha for his marriage.

"Then, that would be good," he replied, he put the fan back on the bed and pulled Temari onto his lap. She lost her balance at the force and dropped herself on him. "When will you be back here?"

"As soon as I settle things down. I know Baki will be surprised and I'll just laugh at his reaction. I'm old enough to decide for myself, right?" she said. Suddenly she felt a warm hand creeping to her thighs and up near her delicate part beneath the skirt. "Shika-kun..."

"That guy... he is like a parent to you, isn't he?" He played with the mesh net on her left thigh which tickled the girl.

"Not really a parent. But a guardian. Actually, he is like the elders. No, much better than the elders. He's way too cool compared to them... hey! What are you doing...?" Shikamaru tossed her on the bed and he was now a few inches above her. "You are so... hot, my dear." She giggled as she felt his kisses on her neck.

"Let's have something before you go," he said then kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded with the same passionate kiss, eyes closed, feeling the warmth crawled down her body.

They were in the middle of the heat when they heard knocks on the door. "Temari, I guess we have to go now!" Kankuro called out loudly behind the door. Then he knocked again. Shikamaru glanced at the door and was about to stop when Temari pulled his head down and they continued the kiss.

"What the heck is she doing in there?" Kankuro grumbled. Gaara looked at him then at the door. They heard some faint scratches and bouncing sounds and pantings, and an idea popped into their minds.

"Looks like they're doing it again," Gaara said. "Let's wait 'til they get through."

"Yeah, I think so too."

---

TO BE CONTINUED! My apologies if this chapter is shorter! I still have to go update my deviantart. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Suna Meetings & Weird Dreams

"You mean, you're getting married?!" Baki just couldn't believe it and yet he kept his posture poised as ever. He sat there on the round table opposite the three young ninjas. There were only the four of them that night and Temari had just disclosed to him her plans.

"Yes. As you have heard it. I'm sure about it. And I'm sure you must know something about us..." she said, smiling. She knew all along that their former sensei had observed the intimacy between her and the Nara guy.

"Well, I guess my expectations were right after all. So you plan to live there in Konoha? I think that would be better for you both." Baki smiled behind the cloth that covered half of his face. He was just happy that marriage like this could mean a better relationship for Suna and Konoha.

"Baki, can't we really tell the elders?" she asked, then glanced at Gaara who was sitting beside her. Gaara looked at her, then to Baki.

"Better not to tell them about it now if you want to proceed with your marriage to Shikamaru," the aged jounin replied. "They always think that Suna should not rely on alliances. We're just lucky now that they don't put their hands on the Suna-Konoha alliance agreement. They were about to mess up that agreement but Gaara just saved everything from them."

"Damn selfish oldies," Kankuro grumbled.

Temari stayed in Suna for a couple of days before she decided to go back to Konoha. She had her important things in a knapsack and carried it on her back with her fan. It was an afternoon when she started walking through the desert until she reached the boundaries between the Wind and the Fire countries.

When she reached Konoha, she stayed in the apartment she rented a few days ago. Shikamaru had no idea that she was already here and she was planning to surprise him tomorrow.

---

_Ino crawled her fingers on his bare chest as he laid upon the sofa. She was giving him seductive smiles and would lick his ear, hoping he gets tickled. Her other hand ran across his abdomen down to his thigh and squeezed it softly._

_"Shikamaru..." _

_"Ino..." he touched her face and caressed it, then moved his hand onto her blonde hair and ran his fingers along the long strands. He was about to move his lips to hers when he looked closely at her eyes and analyzed what's beyond them. "Temari..."_

Temari woke up. Bits of sweat formed on her forehead. She stared at the ceiling despite the darkness around her. That dream was scary enough for her. She took a deep breath and still couldn't speak any word.

_'What could it possibly mean?'_ she wondered in her thoughts. She turned to her side and looked beyond the dim room. Now she felt so thirsty thinking about her dream. She took the quilt covering her and got up and took something to drink. When she did, she went back to bed and tried to get back to sleep.

_'It's just a dream. I shouldn't take that seriously.'_ she convinced herself and closed her eyes and grabbed the soft pillow beside her, embraced it tightly and pictured her love Shikamaru on her mind until she drifted back into sleep.

---

TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry another short chapter there! I was busy with my work these days but I will surely finish the whole story before I write another one. I'd like to try a Naruto x Hinata, or some yaoi. Wahaha!


	12. Chapter 12: Back To the Leaf

Gentle knocks were heard on Shikamaru's door. The young man got up to opened it and saw his mother with a smile on her face.

"You have a visitor, Shikamaru," she said. She looked strangely happy and that made Shikamaru wonder. Her mother was known to be quite a short-tempered woman but this time, she seemed to be different.

"Uh, okay, I'll be out there in a few seconds," he replied, about to close the door.

"You better not let your fiance wait, young man!" the aged woman blocked the door as he was about to close it and faced him with eyebrows that met. "Go out there now!" It was now her usual mother with her authoritative voice.

"You mean, Temari?"

"Who else?!"

"All right..." he walked out the door and headed to the living room where he spotted the sand kunoichi sitting so poised on the couch. She was gazing at the paintings on the wall. Some were paintings of deers and some were just shadows. She smiled at the shadows painting for she knew very well that it was the clan's special technique.

"H-Hey," Shikamaru called out, he was leaning against the wall by the far right of Temari. The girl turned in an instant when she heard him call. She smiled so softly, not the usual aggressive Temari he knew before.

"Shikamaru..." a low voice with a smile was released from her lips. "I've got everything settled in Suna. What about you?"

"Everybody seems to know about it already. I guess we should do it as soon as possible," he said seriously as he sat down beside her.

"Really?" Temari embraced him tightly, feeling a rush of joy. The dream last night was merely a dream and not some kind of a warning as she was thinking at the back of her head. Shikamaru will still be hers.

"Temari..." Shikamaru was surprised at such action of the woman. For all he knew, she would just keep herself relaxed and poised at all times. She released her arms around him and gazed closely at his face.

"You know what, I'm so happy... I know it's gonna be you and me..." she said.

"Temari... wow... it's not like you're the violent Temari I knew before," he blurted out then chuckled.

"What?! You don't believe that I am Temari of the Sand?!!" the kunoichi stood tall in front of him with hands on her waist and looking down at him. Her face in an irritated mode and eyes flashing so fiercely."And just who do you think I am, huh?!!"

"Uh... now that's the real Temari!" he said, giggling.

---

"So it's true that Shikamaru's gonna get married huh?!" Ino remarked as she sat down beside Chouji who was munching a stick of barbecue.

"And so what's with that? Aren't you happy for our mate?" he replied, not even looking at her.

"Well, it's okay. But does that mean that he'll leave our team?"

"Uh, I don't really know. Maybe not. A husband is different from a shinobi. And yet both are responsibilities."

"Wow. Chouji, I didn't know you've got some smarts right there," she giggled.

"..."

"Hmmm..." The blonde girl rested her chin on her clasped hands, then stared at the ceiling. Her chubby team mate noticed her which made him wonder at an instant.

"Are you jealous of Temari-san?" he began.

"What?! Jealous?! I can't be jealous of her and Shika-kun!" she was almost screaming, her tonsils were showing.

"But you seduced him and made out with him, didn't you?" Chouji's statement froze her to shame. She paused for a moment. She felt guilty. She knew it was wrong.

"Chouji..." she suddenly turned soft, her voice stammering.

"Hmm?" he turned to her with a pitiful expression. He felt sorry for his team mate.

"I did it because I was jealous of Sakura. I wish I had Sasuke too..." Ino burst in tears. She buried her face in her crossed arms on the table. She controlled her crying so as not to attract attention. "I was so insane then..."

"Ino..." he placed one arm around her shoulders trying to calm her down.

---

TO BE CONTINUED! sorry for having you guys wait. i was so busy with work that i even got myself anemic but i'm well now, my health's back to normal, heehee.


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch Together

Temari was at the kitchen preparing a special lunch for her new family. She wanted to please them, so as to prove to Shikamaru's parents that she could be capable of being a wife. She tossed some lettuce into the wooden platter, then tomatoes and cucumber. Then she stirred the dressing in a smaller wooden bowl and placed it in the little space among the veggies.

"I see you're so busy with the food," Shikamaru remarked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course. Somehow I enjoy doing simple things like these. You know in Suna, I don't get to spend time in the kitchen or even handle the cooking," the kunoichi replied, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"But that's amazing how you know to cook..."

"This is just a simple preparation," she giggled, then started to move towards the dining table and having Shikamaru released her from his embrace.

"Oh yeah, I've confirmed that Chouji will come over here for lunch...and Ino has decided to come too..."

"Chouji, yes... and I-Ino?" she paused, quite startled. "Ah, okay. That would be great..." She forced a smile at him. _Ino_, she thought. The previous dream she had suddenly flashed back in her head. _No, that's not going to happen..._ She quietly set up the table, placed on the plates and dining utensils as well as the food she had prepared. Shikamaru observed her and got worried about such sudden silence.

"Uh, Temari, is there something wrong?" he asked to his fiance who had her back at him, busily putting up the table napkins.

"Nothing really. Why?" she said then turned around and smile at him. "Here! We're ready. I guess you could now call your team mates. I'll just call your dad and mom..." She removed her apron and placed it on a hook by the wall and walked out to the backyard to call her would-be-parents-in-law.

Shikamaru now went to meet Chouji and Ino at the Akimichi's House but just met them along the way. Chouji was still munching his potato chips and Ino looking silent with him.

"Hey... I was about to meet you guys--"

"No need. We're on our way to your house," Chouji smiled.

"Why do you still have to bring your potato chips? Temari has prepared lots of food for us..." Then, the Nara guy turned to his female team mate. "Oi, Ino... you look different today...?"

Chouji knew that his best friend would ask that. He adviced Ino to at least fake a smile when she sees Shikamaru so that he wouldn't think anything wrong.

"Err... just some thoughts actually..." she uttered then forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, Shikamaru. I'm okay. In fact, I'm excited to have lunch with you guys..."

"But you don't look excited to me..."

"Hmp. Come on now. Quit asking too many questions..." she said and continued walking.

"Okay. How troublesome..."

---

"Temari-san! I've heard that we're having lunch all together here!" a familiar rascal voice knocked Temari out her silence when she turned and saw the orange-clothed Naruto with Kiba.

"N-Naruto?" _'I thought we are just going to have Shikamaru's team with us...'_ she thought, surprised at seeing the two young guys walking towards the house. She was there at the front yard, waiting for Shikamaru and his team when these two shinobis suddenly sprouted out from nowhere. Nevertheless, she invited them in so it wouldn't be embarrassing. "Come on in. I'm just waiting for Shikamaru and his team to come..."

"Sure. Thanks..." Kiba said as he removed his sandals and went into the house.

Suddenly, she caught sight of Team Asuma and waved one hand to them. She rushed to meet Shikamaru but suddenly stopped when she saw Ino.

"Uh, hello..." Ino greeted her. Temari could feel that she wasn't feeling comfortable seeing her and she felt the same way. "Hello there, Ino-san," she greeted back nonetheless and with sincerity. "Please do come in..." She led them into the house then grabbed Shikamaru's arm and whispered at his ear.

"I thought you only invited your team but why are Naruto and Kiba also here? I'm afraid that the lunch would be just exact for us and your team..." she said, worried.

"What?" Shikamaru glanced inside the house and saw Naruto's big smile as he meets Chouji and Ino. "But I only invited my team... but what else can we do? They're already here..."

"Don't worry, I've prepared something more..." Yoshino Nara said, smiling. "I'll handle everything. You go in there now and entertain your guests."

"Thank you so much, Yoshino-obasan," Temari said, bowing lightly before her mother-in-law.

---

TO BE CONTINUED... I wanna finish this one today! The next one should be the final chapter and I'll start with a Naru-Hina.


	14. Chapter 14: Things Finally Settled

The lunch seemed going so well. Shikamaru sitting at the head of the table and Temari on his right side, Chouji on his left and Ino beside the chubby guy. On Temari's right were Naruto and Kiba and on the other end of the table facing Shikamaru was Shikaku and on his right side was Yoshino. Everyone seemed to be having a good meal, especially Chouji and Naruto who were both going on their second rounds. And as the lunch goes, simple talks and laughters were heard from them, and of course, questions thrown to the couple about their approaching marriage ceremony and future family plans.

"How many kids do you guys plan to have?" Naruto suddenly asked as he chewed some food in his mouth.

"In fact, we're having one now," Temari delightfully replied as she looked at Shikamaru then to Naruto.

"Actually, I prefer to just have two kids, one boy and one girl," Shikamaru said.

"Why just two? Well, when I get married, I'd like to have more than two," Kiba blurted out.

"Of course you do, cause you're a doggie!" Naruto tactlessly said then chuckled. Kiba glared at him.

"Ino, are you okay right there?" Naruto asked, sounding worried. He saw the blonde girl in a low bow as she ate her food, strangely silent not like the usual noisy Ino he knew she was.

"I'm okay, don't mind me," she replied softly then smiled. "I just feel weird actually... but the food is good."

The young couple just looked at her, but it could be seen that Temari was worried. Though the dream she had kept playing back in her mind when she sees the girl, she managed to put it aside and have good relations with her fiance's friends.

After the lunch, the young ninjas went outside to the front yard to rest beneath a shady tree while Temari was doing the dishes, helping her soon-mother-in-law.

"You really cook well, Temari," Yoshino commented cheerfully. "Looks like everyone did enjoy the meal. That way you can please your man especially when he gets home tired. You know what I mean?"

"Thanks, Yoshino-obasan..." Temari replied respectfully at the older woman. She wiped the cleaned plates with a dry towel and put them in their places.

"Come on, just call me mom, mother..." the older woman said.

"Oh...okay, mother..." the young kunoichi uttered. She suddenly felt a gush of nostalgia as she remembered her mother Karura. It had been thirteen years since she last saw her and she would never see her forever. "The last time I said mother... I just couldn't remember..." she said, sounding so emo.

"I know. But you can have me as your mother, you see..." Yoshino said, comforting the girl. She was very pleased with the Sand kunoichi and she knew that she was fit to be her son's wife.

"Thanks so much, mom..." Temari said, smiling at her.

---

"I don't think you're okay, Ino," Naruto said, looking at her as if she was some kind of a delicate statue to be examined. "Why so quiet? You aren't really like that! I remember you always fight with Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, stop pissing me off..." Ino said, annoyed at the jinchuuriki.

"Ino, if you need to tell us something, come on don't be shy. We'll help you out..." Kiba said, trying to comfort their comrade.

"Thanks, Kiba. Actually, I really need to let it out but it's sort of a private matter and only Shikamaru and Temari must know..." she confessed.

"Hm?" Naruto was intrigued. "Why just them?"

Chouji just watched them. He knew very well what Ino meant and he had been expecting her to do just the right thing.

"Chouji..." Ino turned to him, gesturing him something and the chubby guy nodded in agreement and whispered something to Shikamaru.

"Ino wants to talk to you and Temari in private..." he said, making sure that Naruto and Kiba wouldn't hear anything.

"I smell issues!" Kiba yelled, raising an eyebrow.

"Why won't you tell us??? We want to know too!" Naruto whined.

"Quit that, Naruto," Chouji said seriously. "That's a serious matter and you guys should just leave it to them."

"Err, o-okay..." the blonde shinobi replied and kept himself still, just watching what was going on. He watched Shikamaru led Ino inside the house and from the inside, he saw Shikamaru called out to Temari and she approached them and the three of them went inside a room and had Shikamaru closed the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Temari asked, wondering at the sudden private conversation among them three.

"Temari-san, I know this is awkward. But before you guys settle for your marriage, I want to apologize for everything I did!" Ino started, sounding serious, stammering.

The scenes of the past two months played back at Shikamaru's head, making the guy feel uncomfortable. But he rejected the idea of being guilty because he knew that Temari had forgiven him already and he had been very sorry about what happened before. It was all because of his carelessness and he promised that nothing like that will ever happen again.

"...it was my fault. Shikamaru was just a victim. Forgive me, Temari-san...!"

Temari knew what Ino meant and as she listened to her apology, she could see at the back of her mind those moments she saw Shikamaru and Ino making out in the flower shop, and her dream a few nights ago which haunted her every time she would see the girl. But Ino's sincerity sunk deeply into her heart and she could feel that she was really sorry. Tiny drops of tears formed on her eyes and though she refused to have them out, they consecutively fell down to her cheeks. She wiped her tears gently with her fingers and looked at Ino, who was silently crying of guilt.

"I have forgiven you, Ino-san. But this moment you confessed and personally apologized to me has now made me feel comfortable and I know that we could have better relations in the future," she declared happily. She gave a sigh of relief knowing that _this issue_ had been settled down now and the dream would no longer haunt her when she meets Ino. She gave her a tight embrace and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Ino-san. I respect you. You are a brave girl for facing such a sensitive issue. You've just made things clear and better for us."

Ino was surprised at that embrace and at Temari's statements. She thought that she would get angry and hit her with a fan but she never did. She embraced her back and smiled, knowing that she would no longer feel guilty. Everything will just be buried in the past. Painful pasts don't need to be reminisced. "Arigato, Temari-san... Shikamaru-kun really deserves a woman like you..."

Shikamaru silently watched the two girls in embrace and the emotional words they exchanged to each other. Though he was thinking at the back of his head that Ino was making a troublesome moment when she started confessing, he concluded that it really was a brave idea to accept one's mistakes and to ask forgiveness for it. And what surprised him more was witnessing Temari in such a diplomatic mood when he knew that she was such an aggressive woman and could get irritated with matters like this.

"I wonder what's happening inside..." Naruto wondered as he struck a twig on the ground and Kiba was caressing Akamaru's fur.

"Look, I think it went just fine..." Chouji announced as he saw the three young ninjas coming out of the house, walking towards them with cheerful faces.

---

THE END. Finally I made it! lol! XD How do you guys like it? Everything went okay!


End file.
